USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual
Publisher's description :The U.S.S. Enterprise is without doubt the most famous starship in history. The vessels that have carried the name have saved the galaxy countless times and her captains, including Archer, Kirk, and Picard, have gone down in history. :This Haynes Manual provides in-depth information about these extraordinary ships, from the Enterprise NX-01, to Captain Kirk’s Enterprise NCC-1701 and Captain Picard’s Enterprise NCC-1701-D including histories of each vessel, technical information about their systems, and discussions of key technologies such as transporters and warp-speed travel. Find out exactly what powered these ships, how they were armed and what it took to operate them. :The book features newly created artwork throughout, including full-ship cutaways of each Enterprise, key systems, and interior locations together with detailed new exterior views by one of STAR TREK’s original visual effects artists. :This Haynes Manual is fully authorized by CBS and technical consultant Michael Okuda, who spent 20 years working on Star Trek TV series and movies. Summary Characters :Robert April • Henry Archer • Jonathan Archer • Zefram Cochrane • Jadzia Dax • Willard Decker • Rachel Garrett • William George • Kate Giles • John Harriman • Thomas Johnson Jr. • Michael Jennings • James T. Kirk • Martin Madden • Leonard McCoy • Narayn'Ka • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Benjamin Sisko • Spock • Demora Sulu References Locations : • Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Barradas • Barzan wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Gamma Quadrant • Gourami sector • Iconia • Narendra III • Proxima Centauri • Regula 1 • Vandros IV • Warp Five Complex Starships : (captain's yacht) • runabout • (space shuttle) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( } • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Species :Andorian • Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Debrune • El-Aurian • Human • Iconian • Klingon • Krenim • Prophets • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan • Xindi States and Organizations :Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Cardassian Union • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Dominion • Earth Starfleet • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Technology :bussard collector • photon torpedo • cloaking device • holodeck • plasma injector • quantum torpedo • transporter • warp core • warp nacelle Other :antimatter • annular confinement beam • Cardassian front • chroniton • Comparative Alien Physiology • deuterium • dilithium • duranium • Dominion War • Orb of Time • quantum slipstream • Temporal Prime Directive • Tomed Incident • transwarp • tritanium • verterium cortenide • wormhole • zero-point energy Appendices Information *As well as including sources from the Star Trek television series and films, the USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual also features information from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. External link * Category:Reference books